dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
Turok (series)
=Turok (series)= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: [[]]navigation, [[]]search''Turok'' is a series of first-person shooter video games based on the Turok comic book character, set in a primitive world inhabited by dinosaurs and other creatures. The series of games started in 1997 on the Nintendo 64. In 2008, Turok was no longer being released on Nintendo platforms instead being released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and the PC. edit] Games edit] Turok: Dinosaur Hunter Main article: Turok: Dinosaur HunterTurok: Dinosaur Hunter is a first-person shooter video game released for the Nintendo 64 game console and later for Microsoft Windows.[[|1]] It was released in 1997, and is based on the Acclaim Comics comic book series of the same name.[[|2]] It is the first game in the Turok video games series. In the game, the player controls the Native American Tal' Set, referred to as "Turok". He must stop an evil cyborg, "The Campaigner", from conquering the Lost Land and possibly the universe.[[|2]] The reception of Dinosaur Hunter was generally positive, with a score of 87% on Game Rankings,[[|3]] and the gaming magazine Edge referred to it as "second to none."[[|4]] edit] Turok: Battle of the Bionosaurs Main article: Turok: Battle of the BionosaursTurok: Battle of the Bionosaurs is a video game developed by Bit Managers for the Game Boy, originally released in 1997. It was intended to be a companion to the Nintendo 64 game Turok: Dinosaur Hunter.[[|5]] It includes eight stages and a password system. edit] Turok 2: Seeds of Evil Main article: Turok 2: Seeds of EvilTurok 2: Seeds of Evil is a first-person shooter video game for the Nintendo 64, Windows and the Game Boy Color. It was released in 1998 and is the sequel to Turok: Dinosaur Hunter. It was one of the first Nintendo 64 games to allow use with the RAM Expansion Pak. The game was well received, garnering an 89% from the review collator Game Rankings for the Nintendo 64 version and labeled as a "must-buy" from GameSpot.[[|3]][[|6]] However, the Microsoft Windows and Game Boy Color versions did not score as high when subsequently released.[[|7]] edit] Turok: Rage Wars Main article: Turok: Rage WarsTurok: Rage Wars is a first-person shooter video game for the Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color consoles, that was released at a similar time to other major multiplayer-focused first-person titles (namely, Quake III Arena and Unreal Tournament). The game supports up to four players, or bots (AI-controlled enemies or allies) can be included instead of players (up to a maximum of 4 players). A one player, mission-based or combat-based mode is also available. Like its predecessor, the game allowed use of the RAM Expansion Pak with the Nintendo 64 version, but did not require it. The game is part of the Turok video games series. The game is non-canon. edit] Turok 3: Shadow of Oblivion Main article: Turok 3: Shadow of OblivionTurok 3: Shadow of Oblivion is a Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color video game released in August 2000. It is a sequel to Turok 2: Seeds of Evil, and is itself followed by the 2002 entry in the Turok video games series, Turok: Evolution. edit] Turok: Evolution Main article: Turok: EvolutionTurok: Evolution is a first-person shooter video game developed and published by Acclaim Entertainment and a prequel to the first game. The game was originally released for the Xbox but then later released for the Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, and Game Boy Advance in 2002. A port for the PC was released in 2003 for the European market. edit] Turok Main article: Turok (2008 video game)Turok is the latest installment in the first-person shooter Turok video games series based on Acclaim Entertainment's comic series under the same name. The game was scheduled to be released in North America for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on February 5, 2008, however, it was instead released on January 31. Turok was developed by Propaganda Games and published and distributed by Disney Interactive Studios under the Touchstone banner in North America, Ireland and United Kingdom and by Capcom in all other territories.